Does this mean Ren is a
by Water Rosechan
Summary: I just had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko was looking for a pen in Rens briefcase. She found it, however she also hound a pair of handcuffs and a crop.  
Kyoko's thoughts 'Hhmm I wonder Tsuraga-san has these. Maybe its a guy thing.I know I'll ask Moko-san.  
She grabbed the pen and went back to Yashiro-san's office, where Mouko-san,Ren, and Yashiro-san were already sitting.  
Sitting beside Mouko-san, she leaned over and asked in a whisper, "Mouko-san, what does it mean when a guy carries a pair handcuffs and a crop around with him ?"

She answered," He's a S&M pervert."  
" Oh,ok" she said while blushing like crazy. She turned back to her script not really reading it.  
'I wonder which one is Tsuraga-san. No! I shouldn't be thinking about my senpai like this. She peeked up in his direction. He was talking to Yashiro-san, and didn't look like he was reading her mind or planing to at all. So maybe it was okay to think those thought. I wonder which one is Tsuraga-san ? Sadist, he always llikes to tease me and likes doing it to. Wait no, he's a masochist I heard the president call him that once and so did Yashiro-san. Maybe they were warning him about the kind of women that are his mistress's like they could go out and tell everyone about Tsuraga-sans fetishes. Or maybe this is a part of the reason why can't be with the high school girl. She sounds so innocent maybe he didn't want to scare her with his fetish. Maybe that's why he's always so tense Tsuraga-san rarely dates and when he does he probably doesn't tell her about his fetishes. Oh poor Tsuraga-san all that pent up masochist sexual frustration. If he doesn't take care of it he'll become over stressed. If he becomes over stressed it will affect his work. I'm sure Tsuraga-san has to have a partner for this kinda thing. I have to help Tsuraga-san no matter how embarrassed I feel or else just a few results of to much stress from Fuofij-sensei,inability to concentrate,irritability,short temper,agitation, inability to relax  
depression, aches and pains,frequent colds,eating more or less, sleeping too much or too little. Oh no I have to help him.

* * *

**I hope you like it, please review i enjoy hearing your thoughts. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko was looking for a pen in Rens briefcase. She found it, however she also hound a pair of handcuffs and a crop.  
Kyoko's thoughts 'Hhmm I wonder Tsuraga-san has these. Maybe its a guy thing.I know I'll ask Moko-san.  
She grabbed the pen and went back to Yashiro-san's office, where Mouko-san,Ren, and Yashiro-san were already sitting.  
Sitting beside Mouko-san, she leaned over and asked in a whisper, "Mouko-san, what does it mean when a guy carries a pair handcuffs and a crop around with him ?"

She answered," He's a S&M pervert."  
" Oh,ok" she said while blushing like crazy. She turned back to her script not really reading it.  
'I wonder which one is Tsuraga-san. No! I shouldn't be thinking about my senpai like this. She peeked up in his direction. He was talking to Yashiro-san, and didn't look like he was reading her mind or planing to at all. So maybe it was okay to think those thought. I wonder which one is Tsuraga-san ? Sadist, he always llikes to tease me and likes doing it to. Wait no, he's a masochist I heard the president call him that once and so did Yashiro-san. Maybe they were warning him about the kind of women that are his mistress's like they could go out and tell everyone about Tsuraga-sans fetishes. Or maybe this is a part of the reason why can't be with the high school girl. She sounds so innocent maybe he didn't want to scare her with his fetish. Maybe that's why he's always so tense Tsuraga-san rarely dates and when he does he probably doesn't tell her about his fetishes. Oh poor Tsuraga-san all that pent up masochist sexual frustration. If he doesn't take care of it he'll become over stressed. If he becomes over stressed it will affect his work. I'm sure Tsuraga-san has to have a partner for this kinda thing. I have to help Tsuraga-san no matter how embarrassed I feel or else just a few results of to much stress from Fuofij-sensei,inability to concentrate,irritability,short temper,agitation, inability to relax  
depression, aches and pains,frequent colds,eating more or less, sleeping too much or too little. Oh no I have to help him.

* * *

**I hope you like it, please review i enjoy hearing your thoughts. :)**

* * *

**chapter 2 **

Yashiro-san whispers to Ren, " Why is Kyoko-chan all red ?"

"I don't know."

" Yeah probably something cute that's not even embarrassing to regular people, but in her opinion really Kyoko-chan is to innocent. Is that why you love her Ren because of her innocence? "

Demon Lord replies " Change the subject or stop talking."

A scared Yashiro-san replies " So what did the president want to talk to you about ? "

"You know what you told him to talk to me about on your weekly ' Get Kyoko and Ren together meetings '" he said with a hint of demon lord.

" Hey, why are you angry with me! I'm only trying to help you".

"Maybe because all the president did was talk about love being freedom and giving me ridiculous ways to confess my feelings. Put it on all the billboards in Tokyo- "

"That was my idea!"

"I am ashamed to know you."

" Is that all he did ? I thought we agreed to beat some sense into you. "

Demon lord arises " Oh so your the reason the president kept bopping me on the head with his riding crop."

"You shouldn't complain. I heard you snatched it away and refused to give it back until tommorrow."

"Eh."

" You also took his handcuffs."

" He wanted to handcuff me to the chair."

"So you would stay and listen."

" I didn't want to listen."

" Well he was dressed as a Canadian officer. You shouldn't refuse the police."


	3. Research

Sorry** I took so long to update I'm trying to figure this out still. PLZ don't hate me puppy eyes. **

* * *

Chapter 3 research and help

That afternoon Kyoko went to do some research at Moko-san's house. 'I think Tsuraga-san would be into teasing since he always teases me. So I guess... these would be good to use... and I'll need this. Now all I need is an excuse to Meet Tsuraga-san. Plus I need to finish my sadist character a combination of Setsu and Natsu plus someone new .'

Later at night in Rens appartment

"Thank you for making me dinner today Moagami-san. It's very nice of you to offer. "

" Oh well I just wanted to make sure you ate right today tomorrow is a big day. You being on the top Talk show and all I just wanted to make sure you were okay and not stressed out about anything " .

" Are you sure that's all ? "

" YES, yes it is why do you ask ?"

" Moagami -san you are clearly lying tell me whats bothering you ? Do you need help with your acting ?"

" No,Tsuraga-san I am here to help you unwind. "

" Uh-huh", Ren said doubtful she was telling telling the truth, " Well your food was very relaxing, so was talking to you. "

" That was only part A. I came to help you with your other issues... The ones I think you've been avoiding since you started acting at LME."

' She found out about Rick she's going to hate me. Or maybe she just wants to help me. But first '

"How did you find out ? Did the president telll you ? "

" No he didn't tell me. I found ut on my own. But its ok becase theres nothing to be ashamed of . Before I knew this you seemed to perfect now that I know this your human like me but still a magnificent human. "

' Maybe she isn't taling about Rick. '

" What are you talking about ? "

" I know about your desires, but its okay ill help you with them .

Click.

Ren looked down to find himself hand cuuffed to his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thaks to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed my story. *Throws flowers to viewers***

* * *

I looked down to find myself cuffed. I pulled on it, no she locked it. God is it a trend to handcuff me to chairs or something. Wait why did Mogami-san had cuff me, and what desires is she talking about. She's not talking about Rick.

I looked up to Kyoko but she wasn't there. That look in her eyes was not Kyoko she looked like a cross betweeen Setsu and Natsu.

" Mogami-san-"

" You can call me Empress of the night or Empress, Ren. "

'Ren huh, definitely not Kyoko'.

"Oh, can I have Kyoko back ? "

" Not until I'm finish helping you. Also Kyoko doesn't want you to call her Kyoko. "

" But she just hand cuffed me to a chair I think we should drop the formalities."

" She'll think about it. Plus she cuffed you so I could help you with your problem. "

' She doesn't seem like she's talking about Rick.'  
" I don't have a problem."

" SSH there's no need to deny your feelings anymore."

' She knows I love her. Is this rejection ?Did she cuff me to keep me away from her ? Or is this acceptance ? She said she'll help me with my problem. Yes, this is definitely acceptance because she didn't run away. '

Empress started lightly dragging her finger nails over his cheek down to his neck. It tickled him but in a good way.  
Ren started smiling " Okay help me."  
Empress went into her bag and took out a couple of feathers then went into the fridge and took out some ice. She came and sat directly in front of him.

" Okay Ren how was your day ? "

"Fine."

" Nothing bad happened no annoying fan-girls or anything?"

" No."

" Well Ren, because you lied you have to be punished. "

" What?"

* * *

**Hi thanks for reading. Also does anybody have a idea for a better summary.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I was really lazy so I did not update, but the story was written out right on schedule just not updated on scheduled. Also did anyone notice I didn't have a disclaimer before. well here it is**

**_I don't own skip beat._**

* * *

She leaned over and began to slowly unzip my pants. " Kyoko, what are you doing ?"

"Shh and it's Empress ."

" We shouldn't be doing this its wrong." Kyoko wouldn't want to sleep with someone for a role. Even as I said and thought this the tent in my trunks kept growing.

Empress looked straight at it with a Natsu like smile. " Yeah you don't want this alright. Oh but don't get to excited I'm not toughing you."

Then quickly she grabbed back my elastic and dropped some ice in my trunks "Aaarrrggghhhh! That"s cold! Take it out ! " I said in a pained sort of shrill voice.

" Sure when you tell me all the bad thing that happened to you today."

Okay the ice was frost biting my dick now.

" The fangirls were very aggressive. Yashiro and the president annoyed me. The other model kept hitting on me. Some fangirl managed to grope me." I rushed this out in one breath.

" Can you take it out now ?"

" Yes I can, and because you did such a good job... I'll reward you when I come back. "

" Wait the ice..."

" I cant touch you down there. So I'm going to go get something to get them out. Kyoko is a pure Japanese woman doesn't want her hands to touch your southern regions. So she decided when she was doing her research that some dominatrix's do this as part of the game. "

Empress is a dominatrix. Hhmm I can't imagine such desires on Kyoko. Oohh but I can imagine what this pleasuring is going to be like.

Ren Jr leap up again. " Eerr Empress there's no more need to take out the ice it melted."

Come pleasure me.

* * *

**As always constructive criticism welcome, so are suggestions and also an idea for a summary. L8er ; )**


End file.
